Repair and Refit Bureau
Repair and Refit Bureau – United Stars of the Galaxies - In 5050, renamed to Union Spatial Navy Support Command by an official Assembly act. Until the Unifying Fleet Design reform of 3900 repair and refits of Union Fleet ships were handled within the individual fleets. Each Fleet had refit and repair department that usually was stationed at that fleets main base. As the fleet kept growing it was decided to stream line the refit and repair process and to create a separate entity that deals with the integration of assets that came with new members. Initially it was decided to place it under the command of Logistics as this Union Fleet department already dealt with parts and with decommissioned or mothballed ships and maintained the Bone Yard Planets. This was opposed by Admiral McElligott on the grounds that logistics did not have the Engineers, technicians and scientists needed and proposed to create a new department that not only handled major repairs and refits but also dealt with the assets new member societies added to the existing fleet. Admiral McElligott tasked Rear Admiral R. Knight with the creation of this new inter fleet department. The RRB received its own HQ at Arsenal XII. Each Fleet now has a RRB department that operates the Fleet Repair Ships , Long Range Tugs and all Union Dock Yards are now RRB facilities . Repairs and refits are now orchestrated after a central scheme , allowing Command to see a detailed picture of the status of all repairs and refits and their progress. Decisions for ship class wide refits are now easier, as the required parts can be ordered in larger quantities and shipped to the necessary RRB facilities prior to the actual work. The RRB has streamlined and reduced the time needed to refit and modernize entire ship classes. The RRB had its first real test as the Attikan Commonwealth and its large,technically quite advanced fleet became Union. The RRB gained great expertise in integrating or refitting the space ship assets of new Members. It applied many lessons learned from the Attikan integration when the Blue joined. The technical integration, applying refit to make such assets Union conform is a task almost unimaginably complicated, yet the RRB does it remarkably well. The RRB maintains its own Speciality Schools ( 2nd Year specialization training at the Academy), Engineering schools focusing on Repair and refit operations (which are quite different from regular Engineering tasks) . The RRB also has a large Xeno Tech application lab, where new technology of new members is tested, if necessary re engineered to fit Union needs and applied. ---- The Repair and Refit Bureau is an organization within the United Stars Navy that has the following areas of responsibilities. #Oversee the repair and upgrade facilities - both spacedocks and those associated with a Class B or larger Fleet BaseThis does not include "repair ships" associated with battlegroups or those internal to Capital Ship.. #Determine the viability of doing a refit, replacing an older or non uni-design ship with a newer (uni-design) one, or keeping ships unchanged for a period of time, which mainly occurs in three situations: ##Older ships that are approaching the end of their expected life cycle. ##Heavily damaged ships that would take almost as much time, money and other resources to repair as to replace. ##Ships from another civilization prior to them joining the UnionBetween the years 5020 and 5050, nearly half the refits made involved ships from the Golden Spheres and ships from the Nul-Nul fleet.It was decided not to attempt to reconfigure the Mini Terrans ships to Uni-design standards and instead be used in the fleet as is.. #Plan the refit of existing classes of ships due to new technology either as a result of new Union Members or developments from applied research. #Examine maintenance logs to determine if there are any issues with the design of a new class of ship or of any updates made to it. The following doesn't fall under the responsibility of the Repair and Refit Bureau. #Repair done by the damage control teams as well as members of the engineering departmentA copy of the repair log is sent to the Bureau per above. This includes damage repaired on auxiliaries by those crew members. The amount and type of damage a ship can handle without outside help varies considerably and is classified. #Non standard modifications made to a ship by it's crew. Normally only authorized for prototypes prior to the beginning of the first production run. On occasion a crew will receive permission to test some proposed changes to a ship. Unauthorized changes will normally be reversed at the next refit period, unless certain documentation standards are kept and the changes have proven themselves. Notes: Category:Armed Forces - Union Category:Union Navy